Sous la neige
by sandou01
Summary: C'est les fêtes de noël, les cadeaux font partie du rituelle, c'est aussi le temps pour les déclarations. Est ce que nos deux amoureux vont finir par s'avouer leurs sentiments?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Sous la neige**

Nous étions en période de fêtes, la neige tombait sur Magniolia. Une blonde s'amusait à marcher sur le mince manteau blanc qui recouvrait les dalles de la rue, son fidèle compagnon, Plue, à ses côtés. Cette neige à cette époque de l'année était un vrai régal.

Un sourire illuminait son visage, elle regardait les magasins couverts de décorations en tous genres, après tout, noël était demain. Elle arriva à la guilde où peu de personnes s'y trouvaient car ils étaient soit en mission et reviendraient dans la journée, soit, ils faisaient leurs achats noël.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux chocolats de la jeune fille, c'était le premier noël sans sa famille biologique. Même si aux fêtes précédentes son père n'était pas du genre à se réjouir au moins il était là. Elle partie s'asseoir au bar, Miarajane vint à sa rencontre pour lui servir un verre de jus vitaminé. Pendant l'hiver il fallait faire le plein d'énergie d'après elle.

\- Et bien, Lucy ,qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne pars pas en mission ?  
\- Non, j'ai déjà fais assez d'économie pour mon loyer et les cadeaux. Murmura Lucy.  
\- Yo, Luce !  
\- Salut, Natsu, alors comment s'est passé cette mission ? S'enquit Mira.  
\- On s'est bien amusé mais c'était moins bien sans Louchy. Se plaint Happy.

La blonde se réjouit un peu, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas accepté car elle voulait faire ses achats de noël sans qu'ils ne lui collent aux basques. Savoir qu'elle leur avait un temps soit peu manqué lui réchauffait le coeur. L'exceed finit par dire que le point positif est qu'il n'avait pas eu à porter la constellationniste, trop lourde d'après lui. Une veine apparue sur le front de la demoiselle en question qui s'amusa à étirer les joues de cet insolent. La barmaid sourit, ces deux là avaient le don de remonter le moral de l'héritière en à peine deux minutes.

Une rousse vint s'asseoir à côté de nos joyeux lurons, commandant un fraisier. Natsu parla de sa mission à ses nakama, le chat bleu rajouta même deux, trois anecdotes amusantes qui fit bien rire les trois filles. Grey débarqua alors, suivit de Juvia qui l'avait rejoint en cours de route. Une bagarre débuta alors entre les deux rivaux qui entraîna inévitablement toute la guilde. La mage d'eau tout en admirant celui de glace s'installa au bar.

\- Alors les filles avez-vous finit vos achats de noël ? Demanda la barmaid.  
\- Et bien, il me manque encore un cadeau pour Grey, Lisanna, et Laxus, quoique j'ai ma petite idée pour celui-là. Énuméra la blonde.  
\- Jubia a déjà trouvé son cadeau pour Grey-sama ! se vanta t-elle, malheureusement Jubia ignore se qu'elle va offrir à Mirajane-san.  
\- Moi j'ai tous mes cadeaux de prêts. Déclara Titania.  
\- Et vous comptez vous déclarer aux garçon que vous aimez ?  
\- Ju-jubia ne sait pas trop. Dit-elle, gênée, se triturant les doigts.  
\- Et à qui tu veux que je me déclare ? Natsu? Ironisa Lucy.  
\- Alors c'est vrai, tu aimes Natsu ? S'extasia la barmaid, des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
\- C'était ironique ! S'énerva la mage aux clés.  
\- Oh ! Dit Mirarajane d'un air déçu.

Un corps avec une touffe rose fut projeté à ce moment-là sur Lucy et Erza, cette dernière se retrouva le nez dans le fraisier quant à la deuxième elle tomba en emportant la bleue avec elle. Titania releva sa tête en colère et se retrouva le visage couvert de crème, des morceaux de gâteau tombant de ses joues. Toute la guilde déglutit, ils étaient tous prêt à recevoir une punition exemplaire jusqu'à ce que l'aînée des Strauss hurla de joie devant les deux autres à terre.

Lucy avait une jambe entre celles de Juvia, remontant légèrement la robe de celle-i. On pouvait aussi voir la culotte de la blonde dans sa position. Elle avait une main sur la poitrine de celle d'en dessous. Erza se mit à rougir en voyant ça, pendant que certains garçons avaient des coeurs à la place des yeux et une hémorragie nasale, sauf Grey Roméo et Elfeman qui étaient tout aussi embarrassés que la reine des fées. Natsu toujours aussi candide, aida la mage aux esprits à se relever.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de se bord. Rigola la blanche.  
\- N'importe quoi... S'exaspéra Lucy une fois debout.  
\- Jubia est-est déshonnorée, Gre-grey-sama ne voudra plus l'épouser. Sanglota t-elle.

Le brun soupira à cette annonce et tout le monde se mit à rire mais une certaine rousse n'avait pas oublié l'incident précédent. Elle obligea toute la guilde, après s'être faite soufflée l'idée par l'aînée des Strauss, à mettre en place les décorations de noel. Ils s'activèrent donc à leurs taches afin de rendre le bâtiment plus propre et afin qu'elle aborde les couleurs du vert, rouge et or.

Les filles s'émerveillaient de leur travail, même si cela avait été sous la menace cela restait vraiment magnifique. On se croirait dans un bon magasin de décoration. En début d'après midi Lucy décida d'aller faire ses derniers achats de noël Elle fit vite son premier cadeau, des écouteurs pour Laxus dont les siens venaient de rendre l'âme. Elle se baladait dans les rues à la recherche d'une idée, elle s'arrêta devant un magasin pour homme.

\- Ce T-shirt lui irait tellement bien ! Se disait elle des étoiles dans les yeux, mais il le perdra au bout de deux minutes. Se renfrogna t-elle.  
\- On cherche un cadeau pour moi. Lui susurra une voix à l'oreille.  
\- Gr-grey ! No-non pas du tout... Répondit elle gênée.  
\- Menteuse, Mirajane a vendu la mèche et qui pourrait perdre un T-shirt aussi vite ? Se moqua t-il  
\- La traîtresse. Marmonna t-elle.

Il sourit, il aimait bien la taquiner et la voir rougir, il la trouvait bien mignonne. Il n'avait pas eu trop à forcer la mage de transformation pour savoir où était partie la blonde, pour une fois qu'elle était sans l'allumette, il allait en profiter.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les filles...  
\- Hein ? N'im-n'importe quoi c'était juste un accident ! S'égosilla t-elle, subitement toute rouge.  
\- Dommage un plan à trois aurait été pas mal...  
\- Per-pervers !

Il rigola alors qu'elle, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. A dire vrai, quand il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase elle s'était imaginée entre deux Grey... Oh mon dieu, elle devenait pire que Juvia ! Elle se tourna terriblement embarrassée, il se pencha pour avoir la tête posée sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice. Il chuchota afin de lui demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu s'imaginer pour être dans un tel état. Les joues de blonde chauffèrent de plus en plus, puis elle s'éloigna de façon robotique en l'informant qu'elle avait des achats à faire.

Il la suivie pour l'aider selon lui mais surtout pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle se laissa faire et la gêne fut vite partie laissant place à la bonne humeur comme deux amis. Il l'aida à choisir un cadeau pour Lisanna, pendant ce temps elle essaya de trouver qu'est ce qui pourrait faire plaisir au brun mais il la fit tourner en bourrique s'amusant de l'acharnement qu'elle avait pour chercher son cadeau.

Vers la fin d'après midi, ils s'installèrent dans un petit café, pour se réchauffer, enfin surtout la mage serei, vue que son ami même torse-nu n'avait pas l'air troublé plus que ça par la température. Elle prit un chocolat chaud et lui une simple limonade.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé. Remercia Lucy.  
\- Alors, tu as trouvé ce qu'il me ferait plaisir ? La taquina t-il.  
\- Non, t'es pas sympa. Dis-moi ce qui te ferais plaisir.  
\- C'est marrant de te voir chercher ainsi. Boude pas Luce de tout façon ça m'étonnerait que tu veuil... puisse me l'offrir.  
\- Dis toujours ! Lança t-elle plus qu'intéressée.  
\- C'est un s-e-c-r-e-t ! Insista t-il tout en agitant son index.

La blonde souffla tout en devenant étrangement rouge. Au moment de payer elle posa ses jewels sur la table, quand la main de Grey se posa sur sa main tout en lui disant qu'il l'invitait. Elle se laissa faire, trop intriguée par la froideur de la main du brun. Elle lui empoigna sa main, la touchant du bout des doigts, elle ne remarqua pas le trouble de son ami.

\- T'es mains son vraiment glacées...  
\- Ou-ouais... Bégaya t-il.  
\- Si nous étions dans un livre je dirais que tu es un vampire. Rigola t-elle tout en le lâchant.  
\- Si c'est le cas je t'aurais déjà vidé de ton sang. Informa t-il avec plus d'assurance.

La voilà qui devenait encore gênée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses joues lui chauffaient autant et que sont coeur tambourinait comme ça. Elle se mit à imaginer le disciple d'Oul plantant ses "crocs" dans son cou, elle secoua la tête, traîner avec Mira ne la réussisait pas.

Ils se séparèrent un peu avant l'appartement de la jeune fille, ils se dirent au revoir normalement puis se dirigèrent chacun chez soi. Le mage de glace fit demi tour lui embrasser la joue et repartit comme si de rien était, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait mais son visage avait la même teinte que les cheveux d'Erza.

Elle rentra chez elle prête à s'affaler sur son lit après cette journée quelque peu troublante, malheureusement, Natsu et Happy étaient présent lorsqu'elle arriva elle vit la mine boudeuse du salamander.

\- Qu'y a t-il, Natsu ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète  
\- Il est simplement jaloux parce que tu as passé la journée avec Grey ! L'informa Happy.  
\- Voyons ,je peux bien passer une après midi avec lui aussi. Souffla t-elle.  
\- Mais Mira elle a dit qu'après Noël tu seras tout le temps avec lui... Bouda Natsu.  
\- Pou-pourquoi a t-elle dit ça ?  
\- Je sais pas trop, comme quoi il y avait de la romance dans l'air...

Et pour la énième fois de la journée elle devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Pourtant elle était sûre que la barmaid n'avait rien pu voir de ce qui s'était passé cette après midi, se faisait-elle encore des films ? Le fils d'Igneel la ramena sur terre en lui mettant quelque chose sous le nez. Il était apparemment aussi au courant qu'elle n'avait pas de cadeau pour le nudiste. Le papier qu'il présentait sous son nez était un bon pour un an de glace gratuite, périmé.

Elle soupira, lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas offrir ça, il haussa les épaules lui disant qu'un cadeau restait un cadeau tant que ça venait du coeur lui avait dit Lisanna. Elle tilta, elle savait désormais ce qu'elle allait offrir au brun, elle vira donc son ami de sa maison.

Elle fit sortir son ami, avec lui dans les parages son cadeau ne serait pas prêt avant cet été, il grogna en sortant mais se laissa faire. Elle s'affèra à sa tache espérant de tout coeur finir à temps, elle fut tellement absorbée qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand elle eut finit il devait être deux heure trente du matin, elle rangea alors son appartement avant de prendre une douche et de partir se coucher.

Le lendemain matin elle se fit réveillée par une personne qui lui sautait dessus, celle ci était toute légère mais tout de même gênante. C'est d'une voix ensommeillée qu'elle gronda l'énergumène.

\- Ca suffit, Happy, laisses-moi dormir !  
\- Dépêche toi, Erza va bientôt arriver, C'est les garçons qui m'envoient pour te prévenir.

Elle se leva d'un coup, quelque peu effrayée par ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle s'activa à chercher de quoi s'habiller, c'est au moment où elle était en sous-vêtement que le reste de son équipe débarqua dans la chambre. Elle devint entièrement rouge et poussa un cri strident tout en cherchant à camoufler son corps. Erza s'excusa et lui demanda de la frapper pour cette intrusion, Grey était embarrassé mais n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps svelte de la demoiselle.

\- Tu te prends pour Grey maintenant, Luce ?  
\- N'importe quoi ! Cria t-elle honteuse de son accoutrement.

Elle assomma le rose, prit ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortie cinq minute après, tout fraîche ne pouvant faire traîner plus les choses avec Titania. Ils l'aidèrent alors à apporter ses cadeaux jusqu'à la guilde afin que ce soir la distribution des cadeaux soit plus facile. Ils s'assirent tous les cinq à une table après avoir déposé les paquets sous l'immense sapin.

Notre chère Mirajane s'approcha de notre petite bande, servant à la reine des fées son fraisier adoré, à la mage aux esprit un chocolat chaud, au salamander une boisson de feu et un verre d'eau glacé au mage de glace. Lucy frissonna en voyant son ami boire une telle boisson avec un tel froid.

\- Et bien alors qui sera votre partenaire pour ce soir ? Demanda la barmaid.  
\- J'en ai pas besoin. Affirma la mage en armure.  
\- Il faut absolument venir accompagné ? Tenta une petite voix.  
\- Mais enfin Lucy c'est l'occasion temps espérée pour te déclarer à la personne qui fait battre ton coeur. S'extasia la blanche.

L'héritère se mit à rougir et elle pensa à Grey, elle secoua alors la tête avant de se concentrer sur sa boisson mais elle avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs. Le disciple d'Oul la regarda faire, soupirant, légèrement déçu, Natsu informa qu'il y allait avec Happy ce qui fit pleurer Mirajane. Eh oui, elle espérait tant le voir demander à Lucy ou Lisanna de l'accompagner. Elle se retourna vers le brun, lui demandant à qu'il allait demander tout en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Qu'elle idée il avait eu de parler de ses sentiments à la mage du take-over, à l'attente de cette réponse, l'oreille d'une jeune blonde se fit plus attentive. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa phrase qu'une furie bleue alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, quémandant sa compagnie pour ce soir.

\- Et bien c'est que je... en fait... Ses yeux furetaient vers l'élue de son coeur qui avait l'air passablement énervée.  
\- Lucy, ma princesse voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour ce soir ? S'exclama une voix enjôleuse.  
\- Avec plaisir, Loki ! Dit-elle sur un ton ferme.

Les yeux de l'exhibitionniste s'écarquillèrent à cette annonce, légèrement vexé et en colère il accepta la proposition de Jubia. La mage aux clés partie de la guilde d'un pas rapide, prétextant un devoir urgent, elle était en larmes mais pourquoi diable avait elle accepté la proposition du Lion ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ce n'est pas comme ci Grey lui aurait demandé d'être sa cavalière. L'aînée des Strauss était furieuse, rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, ces garçons étaient tous de vrais idiots !

La blonde s'arrêta au bord de la rivière gelée, elle ne voulait pas broyer des idées noires un jour comme celui ci. Oublions ce mage de pacotille et amusons nous ce soir ! Ce fut la phrase qu'elle se dit pour se donner du courage, et puis mince, son esprit était un bon parti, coureur de jupon certes mais tout de même très beau, alors pourquoi s'en faire pour un autre ?

Le soir arriva rapidement, notre jeune héroïne était prête, elle portait une robe bustier rouge s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, un tissu noir faisant un noeud derrière, il passait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle portait des collants chairs avec des bottes noires montant en dessous du genoux. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et légèrement ondulés. Le plus puissant des ses esprits en resta bouche-bée, il la savait jolie mais ce soir elle était resplendissante.

Lui portait un costard noir avec une chemise rouge, ils étaient parfaitement accordés. Ils partirent pour la guilde de Fairy Tail, elle lui demanda tout de même pourquoi cette invitation et il répondit qu'il voulait simplement passer les fêtes avec ses amis. Arrivés à destination la demoiselle inspira un grand coup avant de rentrer.

Non loin de là, un mage déjà présent la regarda avec des yeux brillants, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. La voir agrippeée au don juan ne lui plaisait pas trop et il jeta un regard glacial à son ami qui rigolait sous cape, connaissant parfaitement ses sentiments. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par une jeune fille au cheveux bleus.

\- Grey-sama venez vous asseoir avec Jubia !

Il se laissa tirer jusqu'à la table, où se trouvait déjà quatre autres personnes, Erza, Natsu d'un côté, Wendy et Lisanna de l'autre. Il prit donc place à côté de Wendy et la mage d'eau à côté de lui. Titania appela les deux autres qui venaient d'entrer, et ils s'installèrent à la table.

\- Lucy-san, tu es vraiment jolie. Lui dit d'une voix douce la Dragonne Slayer.  
\- Merci. Répondit-elle timidement

S'en suivit une liste de compliment sauf le brun qui continuait à fusiller l'esprit du regard. Happy mit fin à tout ça en débarquant et embêtant la blonde. Apparemment elle avait presque l'air d'une femme comme ça, le goujat se retrouva avec un mal de joue.

La soirée ce passait plutôt bien, tout le monde rigolait, s'amusait enfin tout ça pour dire que la bonne ambiance était au beau fixe. Lucy se sentait terriblement triste, son ami le nudiste ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée et une sangsue bleue, qu'elle aimait bien tout de même, restait collée à son bras.

Bien entendu, Loki ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et parti draguer les jeunes filles du coin, Natsu parti chercher encore plus de bouffe, Wendy et Lisanna était allées aider Mirajane. Il ne restait plus que l'ex Phamtom Lord, la rousse, le mage de glace et notre constellationniste.

Les paroles étaient plus qu'échangées entre Jubia et Erza, les deux autres restaient coincés dans leur mutisme, le jeune homme voulu prendre les devant et allait enfin dire un compliment à la jeune fille en face de lui mais la barmaid le coupa dans son élan, c'était enfin la distribution des cadeaux.

Ils se mirent donc tous autour du sapin, allant chercher un cadeau et le donner . La jeune fille à la chevelure blonde offrit les écouteurs au mage de foudre qui la remercia sans grande effusion Elle continua de distribuer et recevoir des cadeaux. Le disciple d'Oul jetait de temps à autre des coups d'oeil vers elle, il serrait un papier dans sa poche. Il était légèrement anxieux, peut-être qu'elle lui en voudrait pour son cadeau.

Finalement, la plupart des cadeaux furent distribués. Lucy s'empara de son dernier paquet et se dirigea vers le petit groupe, composé de Natsu, Happy, Erza, Grey et Mirajane. Ce fut terriblement confuse qu'elle tendit son présent au brun. Il la remercia et ouvrit avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Des marrons glacés ? Demandait Natsu en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Je-je les ai fait moi même. Débita t-elle d'un coup.

\- Si tu n'aime pas ce... c'est pas grave je peux toujours t'offrir autre chose.

Elle avait la tête baissée, remarquant le manque de réaction du jeune homme, elle essaya de se saisir la boite, mais la voyant faire il recula d'un pas et mangea l'une des friandises. Ils étaient délicieux alors il en prie un deuxième sous les yeux ébahit de la petite cuisinière, il la complimenta pour ses talents culinaires. Bien sûr, les deux goinfres de la bande, Natsu et Happy, voulurent goûter à leur tour, mais l'exhibitionniste s'énerva en disant que c'était pour lui. Natsu était prêt à s'enflammer en accusant son rival de faire preuve d'égoïsme mais il se fit arrêter par une certaine démone.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, elle les a fait spécialement pour Grey ! S'insurgea Mirajane, qu'est ce que c'est romantique. Affirma t-elle repartant dans un délire.

Les joues de Grey devinrent légèrement cramoisie, il remit alors une main dans sa poche, il avait toujours le papier mais n'osait pas. Son bras refusait de sortir ce bout de parchemin qui était le cadeau de la blonde. La barmaid le taquina, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas aussi quelque chose à offrir à la demoiselle mais il ne répondit pas, il stressait. Pour lui faire comprendre que le geste de son cadeau il voulait s'excuser afin qu'elle ne s'énerve pour avoir fouiller dans ses affaires. Mais ses excuses furent mal interprétées. Elle lui déclara que ce n'était pas grave que ça arrivait à tout le monde d'oublier un cadeau et qu'avec tout se monde à la guilde c'était normal.

Elle partie donc un peu plus loin pour discuter avec Levy, quant à la blanche elle s'exaspéra, ce garçon n'était vraiment pas doué. Elle le poussa à la rejoindre mais il se fit embarquer par Jubia pour danser, Lucy ne supporta pas cette vue et se croyant oublier par son ami elle partie prévenir son cavalier qu'elle rentrait.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, princesse ?  
\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.  
\- Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ?  
\- Non, profite de la soirée...

Elle s'en alla d'un pas pressé, franchisant les immense portes du bâtiment, s'engouffrant dans le froid de l'hiver. Une fois à l'extérieur elle laissa libre court à ses larmes, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse en même temps qu'elle venait d'avoir le coeur brisé. C'était sûrement le pire noël qu'elle ai pu avoir.

Elle marchait sans grande conviction jusqu'à chez elle, quand, quelqu'un l'héla, elle reconnue sa voix. Elle se mit imperceptiblement à accélérer comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se mit à courir et se posta devant elle, il était essoufflé et voir ses larmes le décontenançait quelque peu mais il se reprit et tendit le papier devant la jeune fille.

\- Félicitation, mademoiselle Heartfilia vous êtes devenue une écrivaine reconnue. L'informa t-il nerveusement.  
\- Tu as fait publié mon livre ? demanda t-elle, perdue.  
\- O-oui, avec l'aide de Levy. Désolée d'avoir fouillé chez toi, j'espère que mon cadeau te fait plaisir.  
\- S'il me fait plaisir ?

Elle lui sauta dans le bras, heureuse, c'était le plus beau présent qu'on pouvait lui faire. Elle lui murmura tout de même à l'oreille qu'elle se vengerait pour avoir osé ouvrir ses tiroirs. Il déglutit à cette annonce, il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments, il se décolla d'elle.

\- Je suis vraiment pas doué avec le mots contrairement à toi alors désolé si tu ne ressent pas la même chose.  
\- Qu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire des lèvres fraîches s'étaient collées aux siennes, elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de son ami. Prenant ça pour un accord il serra sa taille et passa sa langue sur les lèvres pulpeuses de l'héritière qui entrouvrit alors la bouche, laissant alors les deux jumelles se lancer dans un ballet sensuel.

Le couple était au milieu de la rue, éclairée par les lumière des maison environnantes, la neige tombant sur leur peau. Il cassa le baiser pour la regarder, elle avait les joues rouges et un sourire immense auquel il répondit.

\- Dans ces moments il faut dire je t'aime. Lui apprit elle.  
\- Je t'aime !

Il lui vola des baisers papillons et entre certains il soufflait cette phrase, elle se mit alors à rire et glissa son visage dans le cou du jeune homme qui la souleva, la faisant rire encore plus. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient certainement le couple le plus heureux qu'il n'ais jamais existé.

Le lendemain ils rentraient dans le batîments, main dans la main, heureux que leurs sentiments soit partagés.

\- Grey-sama pourquoi vous avez abandonné Jub... Avant de finir sa phrase, elle fondit en larme.  
\- Kyaaa tu as enfin réussit à te déclarer ! Cria Mirajane

* * *

 **Ohayo minna! Alors voilà c'est un one-shot pour un concours sur skyrock, j'espère qu'il vous auras plus! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire!**

 **Aller, à plus mes petits choux!**


End file.
